


A Million Chances More

by Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet



Series: A Million Chances [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Diapers, Fat Shaming, Lots of tears, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sad Katsuki Yuuri, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9801137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet/pseuds/Dinosaur_Hiding_In_The_Closet
Summary: Yuuri goes back to Japan and Victor follows soon after, but their lives are far from perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_of_Space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Space/gifts), [Pastel_Hue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Hue/gifts).



Yuuri helped the Russian move his things almost robotically. It was so hard to believe that he'd ever see Victor again after their wonderful days together. 

But the Russian didn't seem to bring it up. Yuuri didn't know if he was sad or happy about it...

 

Victor was pleasantly surprised when Yuuri didn't put up much fuss about him being the boy's new coach! Not that he wanted him to, but he did expect a little resistance. 

And as much as he wanted to coddle the boy, he couldn't for fear of scaring him off. So, he threw himself into coaching. 

First, Yuuri couldn't step foot on the ice with the extra weight. With a few comments and jabs, he had the boy on a strict work out routine. 

The fluff was gone quickly and Victor missed it. Yuuri looked too... Artificial...But that's what the judges want. A figure so perfect and elegant that everyone will look up to them. 

And no more katsudon either. He almost caved when he saw the small heartbroken look on Yuuri's face, but he held firm. He'd smother the boy in katsudon when he won a competition. Until then, no more. 

It hurt him to do so, but it was for the best.

 

Meanwhile, Yuuri was in turmoil. He didn't know what he did exactly, but Victor was being cold to him. The familiarity from his trip was gone and replaced with a hard business like exterior. 

And his weight. He thought Victor liked his extra fluff, but now he wasn't so sure. The Russian was so set on him losing it. Not even letting him skate until he did. Everyday he stood in front of his mirror and glared at his stomach. 

If Victor wanted him to lose weight, he would. 

So he worked out everyday for hours on end. He ate better. He worked out more. And so the weight flowed off as easy as it was gained. Yuuri guessed that was one good thing that came from him gaining weight. It could be lost just as fast. 

He was so happy when he was finally light enough to skate. He ran all the way to the ice rink. 

Imagine his surprise when Yuri Plisetsky was there and insisting Victor go back to Russia with him.

Yuuri didn't really mind the growing bruise on his back. He had plenty of them from falling on the ice and he'll have plenty more.

And then Victor agreed to coach them both! And he agreed to leave with Yuri if he won! Yuuri had never felt so heart broken.

He had lost weight for Victor, he had stopped eating his favorite food for Victor, and he never brought up their trip together for Victor! Yuuri wasn't stupid. He could tell Victor regretted their first encounter. Why else would he ignore it? So Yuuri never said anything.

Maybe...Maybe Victor regretted coming to Japan...Maybe he was just waiting for an excuse to leave. 

Yuuri felt tears in his eyes and tried to hide them. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show Victor how much he was hurt! He wouldn't make Victor feel bad for leaving. 

He was down the street before he even knew what he was doing. He felt like such a coward for running. But what else was he to do? Watch as the best thing he's ever had walks away? 

Yuuri practiced Victor's routine for him robotically. The motions were there and so were the jumps, but the feeling was gone. 

"Yuuri, show some emotions! That's half the performance! You're a playboy leaving behind a trail of broken hearts!!!" Victor shouted from across the ice. 

Yuuri felt his heart constrict. How could he be a playboy if his own heart was shattering? 

Suddenly, he had an idea. As soon as practice ended, he rushed out of the rink and to Minako's studio as fast as possible. 

If Victor really wanted to leave, Yuuri would show him what he'd miss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I kinda changed the story associated with Yuuri's routine. It's not really Eros. It's (very) loosely based around the tale of 'La Llorena' or 'The Weeping Woman'. It won't stay that way, but I feel like that story fits the mood of this chapter better.

Victor felt a distinct shift in Yuuri in the days that followed. 

It seemed that his focus had been dedicated completely to training. If he wasn't at the ice rink, he was off training somewhere else. It made Victor feel a little lonely when he was left at the Onsen. Yurio was an okay distraction, but he couldn't really tolerate Victor's personality for long. 

He tried cornering the boy, but that never worked. Yuuri always found a way out of it. It kind of hurt to be so ignored after the fun days they spent together. 

Maybe... Yuuri was tired of him? What if Victor didn't live up to Yuuri's expectations? 

All these thoughts raced through his head and he didn't know what to do.

Would it be best to leave? Wait for Onsen on Ice to be over and leave with Yurio? He didn't know.

 

The worries grew and grew inside both skaters until the fateful day arrived. 

Victor didn't see much of the boys that day until right before the even. He helped zip them both into their costumes and gave them a pat on the back before going to sit in the stands. 

Yurio was up first. 

He performed as expected. His jumps were mostly flawless, but he grew restless. His movements became jerky and strained. He was portraying all the wrong emotions for the piece. Still, the crowd was wild when he finished. Victor cheered as well, but he saw that Yurio needed more work. A lot of it. Perhaps, more that Victor could help him with...

The thought was pushed aside as Yuuri's name was announced. Victor tried to give him a few words of encouragement, but was surprised when he was brushed off. 

However, instead of dwelling on it, he sat in the stands and watched as Yuuri took his starting position.

 

Yuuri took a deep breath as the music started and his arms swirled around himself.

They followed the music, and he gave a seductive look to the crowd.

The story played out in his mind. 

A beautiful woman's heart was won by a charming player after so much resistance. Suddenly, the player left her. Her heart was one and the game was over. He got what he came for.

Yuuri started changing the story in his head. 

The woman's heart was shattered and she grew angry.

The Japanese boy's movements grew from sad and lonely to furious and angry. The message was clear to the crowd. Love hurts. 

The woman, in her anger threw away everything to spite the player, but he didn't notice as his eyes were on a new woman.

The woman grew sad as he left her. She had nothing. She had nobody. She was alone. 

And thus his routine came to an end with his arm extended out for what he missed and loved, but it was forever out of reach. Tears welled in his eyes as the crowd was silent.

They felt every emotion all the pain in Yuuri's movements. Many of them were crying. 

A tale of passion and sexiness turned into one of sadness and grief. 

Yuuri got off the ice and away from the eyes as fast as he could before running to the locker room. He didn't even bother listening to his score. Yurio won for sure! Victor would leave and finally be happy! He tried to let this thought comfort him, but it filled his heart with lead and his eyes with tears that overflowed. 

He got his costume off quickly and ran home. He didn't want to be anywhere the Russian. 

 

Victor was stunned as was the crowd. Yuuri didn't change his routine at all, and yet, the emotions that leaked off of him made it so unfamiliar. Was Yuuri really that upset? Over what? What had happened to the giggly little boy Victor spend 5 days with? What caused the boy such grief when he wasn't looking? 

The results came back. Yuuri won. It came as no surprise. With a performance with that much emotion and drive, how could he lose? 

Victor didn't stay for the rest of the announcements, he was much too focused on the sad little boy he saw run out. He followed the boy's steps back to the Onsen and prayed to any God there was that he could fix the boy's broken heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer and I might even come back and edit these first two of I ever get the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter of pure adorable fluff! I hope you guys enjoy!

Yuuri locked his door behind him and tossed his phone to the side. There had been so many texts and calls that he finally put it on silent. Tears still dripped down his cheeks and he didn't bother wiping them away. 

'Stupid. So stupid.' he thought. 

He ripped his pillow from it's spot and snatched the bear from under it. The soft fur comforted him as he clutched it to his chest. 

"Hoshi." Came a sob. 

Yuuri felt all the strength leave his legs and he sunk to the floor.

"I'm so stupid. How could he ever want to stay with me? I ruined the routine!" 

His whole body shook from the force of his sobs. This was it. Victor was leaving and Yuuri couldn't stop him. The Japanese boy tried to think of something he did or didn't do that made Victor want to leave him. No such moment came to him, but Yuuri knew there was one. 

"Victor...I'm sorry."

 

Said Russian man, who stood on the other side of the door, was heartbroken. Each sob from the smaller boy made his stomach drop even more and he felt tears well up into his own eyes. He had sprinted after Yuuri the whole was home and had just now caught his breath.

Quick as lightning, he opened the door and was by Yuuri's side. He didn't touch him though in fear of making the crying worse. 

"Yuuri. Please. Look at me!" Victor coaxed.

The Japanese boy acted as if he didn't hear him and turned away. 

This made Victor sigh but he paused as he got an idea.

"I'll be right back!" He said as he darted out of the room.

Yuuri watched him go and sobbed harder. Victor was probably calling Yurio to tell him how weak Yuuri was. 

Imagine his surprise when the Russian came back and pushed a familiar bit of plastic into his mouth. 

Unconsciously, his mouth worked it soothingly and his cries diminished to sniffles, hiccups, and whimpers. 

The older man smiled gently. "There you go, little one. All better! Now, what's gotten you so upset?"

Yuuri felt more tears in his eyes. "You're gonna leave!"

Victor was confused to say the least. "Why? You won! I'm staying! I had faith in you!" 

Instead of comforting him, this seemed to make him more upset. "But you don't wanna stay!"

Victor would have denied it, but Yuuri kept talking. 

"You want to go coach Yurio! You think I'm fat! You regret me going to Russia!" Just like that, all his insecurities were laid on the table. 

The sadness from Yuuri consumed Victor in waves and he felt horrible. He had made Yuuri feel like this. The distance, the routine, all of Yuuri's tears, were his fault. 

"No," he cleared his throat as his voice wavered. "No I don't. Yuuri...I could never think those things. I'm so sorry."

He went to cup the boy's cheek but he was brushed aside. 

"Yuuri, I knew you'd win Onsen on Ice! Yurio is too impatient! He needs a type of coaching I can't provide! I agreed to the competition because I knew it would teach him to work hard!" Victor is desperate now. Begging Yuuri's forgiveness. "I didn't want you to lose weight, but it's almost impossible to skate without being physically fit!"

Yuuri sniffled in surprise. He didn't expect those answers. He didn't expect Victor to actually care. 

"A-and it's been killing me to see you do distant! I loved our time in Russia! I'll treasure it forever! I should have asked you how you felt about everything or filled you in or something!! But instead I just expected you to follow along like a puppy! I'm so sorry, Yuuri!" He's sobbing now, but he doesn't care. "I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!"

Yuuri is stunned as the older man pleads for his forgiveness. He takes out his pacifier and sets it to the side. "Victor, it's okay. Really. I shouldn't have overreacted..."

He is even more stunned when the man pulled him into hug and cries into his shoulder. 

"You didn't overreact! It was me! It was all me! This was my fault and I ignored you! I'm a terrible coach, a horrible person, and an even worse caregiver!"

Yuuri silenced the man by shoving the pacifier into his mouth like Victor had done for him. It shocked the man into momentary silence but his tears still flowed.

He took out the pacifer and looked at his hands. "I'm sorry."

With a sigh Yuuri wrapped his arms around the Russian. "It's okay. I forgive you. Please don't cry."

Victor smiled through his tears as he buried his head into Yuuri's neck. "Thank you."

 

They sat there for a long while. Both savoring the other's hold. Both let a few more tears fall, but it soon stopped. 

Yuuri was the first to pull away with a yawn. 

"Let's take a nap." Victor said lifting Yuuri and laying him on the bed. Yuuri scooted over and pulled Victor to lay next to him. 

"So, you're staying right?" Yuuri asked one more time. 

Victor nodded and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri gasped. "Y-you do?" 

With Victor's answering nod, Yuuri smiled weakly and curled up against him. "I love you too."

They drifted off in each other's arms and slept better than ever before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THUS, THIS INSTALLMENT ENDS! 
> 
> I meant to have this out on Friday but I didn't expect to have an essay due. But, here you go!

Victor herded Yuuri into his room right after breakfast, much to the Japanese boy's surprise. 

"V-Victor what's going on?" He asked.

Victor sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I want to make things up to you. I've been extremely neglectful this whole time. I've hurt you so much!"

Yuuri hugged back immediately. "It's fine, Victor. You don't have to do anything for my forgiveness! You already have it!"

The other man shook his head. "No. I need to do this, Yuuri. I need to...If not for your forgiveness, then for my own. Please."

Yuuri looked into the Russian's eyes and saw pain and longing. He could practically feel Victor's self loathing. 

"W-well...What did you have in mind?" 

Victor gave him a bright smile and led him over to the bed. "Lay here and I'll be right back!"

Yuuri didnt have much of a say as Victor nearly sprinted out the door only to return a few moments later with Hoshi in one hand and the pacifier from the day before in another. "Today is going to be a little day!" He announced.

Victor looked so happy that Yuuri couldn't protest. He didn't want to either. 

The plush bear was placed in his arms and he welcomed the pacifer into his mouth as well. They stood for a while with Victor just watching the calm bobbing of the pacifer in Yuuri's mouth. Suddenly, he bent down and placed a big kiss on the plastic and smiled. 

"You look so cute like this, little one! Not that you don't look cute anyway!" Victor was quick to state. "but...You look different like this. Calm and happy."

Yuuri allowed himself to giggle and bury his face into Hoshi's fur. He felt another kiss on his head as Victor then reached for his sleep pants and slipped them off. 

Soon enough he was diapered and dressed in a soft blue sweater and a set of black shortalls. Yuuri was surprised when Victor continued to dress him. A matching pair of socks adorned his feet. Finally, to top it off, a light blue pacifier clip with a teddy bear on it connected to a pacifer with the words 'little prince' printed on the front.

Yuuri smiled brightly around the pacifer and made grabby hands for Victor.

Victor hugged the smaller boy tightly. "Today is your day. You can choose what we do. Anything!" 

Yuuri nuzzled into Victor's neck and sighed. He really didn't want to move from his comfy position. "Movie? Cuddles?"

"A movie and cuddles! You got it, little one." 

Victor carried the Japanese boy to his bed and laid him down before grabbing a blue blanket and draping it over him. "I'll get the movie set up, okay?" 

Yuuri nodded and giggled as Makkachin jumped onto the bed next to him. "Puppy cuddles!" 

Victor smiled at the scene presented to him as he set up his laptop on the other side of the bed. He then curled up behind Yuuri with an arm wrapped around his waist. 

They laid in comfortable silence besides the movie and the constant suckling of Yuuri. 

Victor found that he was a little sad when the movie ended. He reached over and paused the credits. 

"Did you enjoy the movie, little one?" 

Yuuri hummed affirmatively. He rolled over in Victor's arms to face him. "I love you." He lisped. 

Victor beamed at him. "I love you, too! So very much." 

Yuuri was immensely overcome with emotion. He couldn't stop smiling. Victor loved him. Victor cared. He tried to shimmy closer to the Russian but aside from crawling in his skin, he was a close as he could be. It still didn't feel like enough though and he voiced it through small whines. 

Luckily, Victor seemed to understand and he grabbed Yuuri's hand that wasn't wrapped around Hoshi and placed it under his shirt and on his side.

It wasn't sexual and Yuuri knew it. He took comfort from the warm body and settled back down easily. 

"There we go... You're doing so good, little one. Daddy's got you." Victor said before he could stop himself.

"Daddy?" Yuuri whispered. 

Victor winced. "Uh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pressure you. It's just that...Now that I met you, and now that I can hold you like this, I don't think I could ever have anyone else. No one can compare to you."

"You want me?"

The Russian felt his heart quiver at the hesitation in Yuuri's eyes. "Yes! I want you! No one else is as good as you."

Yuuri blushed and suckled harder on his pacifier. "You my daddy now?"

"If you want." Victor couldn't help but hope he would accept.

Yuuri took his time, but Victor was relieved when chocolate brown eyes beamed at him. "You mine. Mine. Mine." 

"Yours, baby. All yours." 

Victor knew he had a long way to go to being the daddy Yuuri deserved, but he'd walk through hot coals for the boy and he wouldn't stop now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't stop writing Yuri on ice fics, but I'm trying something different next time. Big brother Yurio!! Stay tuned for it.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr: @dinosaur-hiding-in-the-closet


End file.
